Accidentally In Love
by NutellaMisfit
Summary: I was always the shy, quiet one from childhood to adulthood and yet, here I was about to do something that I never thought I’d ever do.
1. Prologue

His smile is what brought me in initially. The way it could light up a room and pull you in with just a curl of his lips was my downfall.

Aside from that, his emerald eyes always twinkled with that little something extra that you just always wanted to look into them for no reason other than to stare.

He was a real, true life Adonis and when he asked me for help I didn't think that this is what I would be doing.

"Are you sure you can be free for the next month?"

I nod in silence, not daring to stare into the mossy pool of his eyes and he chuckles lightly.

"For this to work, Isabella, you have to be comfortable around me."

I nodded again in silence and he gently takes hold of my chin, tilting my head back so that our eyes meet.

"Just let me know when it gets uncomfortable. I promise, I won't bite." Edward gives me a wink and I gulp, blushing from my reaction.

I was always the shy, quiet one from childhood to adulthood and yet, here I was about to do something that I never thought I'd ever do.


	2. Chapter 1

About two weeks ago I saw Edward stressed out at his desk, hunched over with hands pulling at his long copper locks. Right before that happened he was on a phone call that looked to be heated and aside from the whisper yelling that would drift over into my cubicle, no one was the wiser.

The scowl that marred his features had me intrigued and I couldn't help but to stare.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He says in a clipped tone and I shake my head quickly.

Returning my gaze back to the monitor, he sighs before getting up and coming into my cubicle.

"I'm sorry. I'm just … stressed is all."

He takes a seat at my desk and I stop typing. His sad eyes fall upon me and I bite down on my lip feeling the flutter of butterflies in my chest just from his close proximity.

"What has you stressed out?" I tentatively ask and this in turn causes him to smile softly.

_What I wouldn't give to be able to make him smile constantly_.

"That was my brother Emmett." He says matter of fact almost as if I should know. "He's getting married in the next month and he doesn't know about my breakup just yet."

I look at him shocked and he chuckles a bit.

Anyone who was anyone knew of their relationship. She had been with him since his sophomore year of college and even now, both at twenty eight, had managed to keep it going. Tanya was his everything and he hers but if he broke up with her something bad must've happened.

I run through the many different scenarios when his voice breaks through my thoughts.

"He's expecting me to show up with my," and this is where he inserts air quotes, "_girlfriend_ but no one is the wiser that she's no longer in the picture."

"Why?" I blurt out and place my hand over my mouth. "I'm so sorry," I quickly say, my voice coming out muffled. "It's none of my business."

He smirks and shakes his head. "No. It's alright, I assure you. Perhaps if you have time I could take you out one day this week and we could… talk."

The way he trailed off slowly had me shifting in my seat and I blush when I see that he is watching me. His tongue darts out for a second as he licks his lips and I have to look away if I want to maintain my sanity for a little longer. For a while now Edward has taken center stage in my dreams and our paths have never really crossed in the same inner circle, so when I say pure shock immobilizes me for a tenth of a second believe it.

"Really?" I finally question back with doubt laced behind my answer.

"Yes. And for someone so quiet, you sure ask a lot of questions."

I blush yet again and I catch him looking at me with a crooked grin that could make the most of straightlaced of girls turn to the dark side.

"What do you say?"

"Yes," I quickly say and he stands up with a victorious smile.

"Great. I'll send you an email with my number and all that good stuff."

I smile in agreement and he walks back to his desk. Within a few minutes, I hear a ping and sure enough Edwards information is staring me back in the face. I look up at him and he's typing away with a smile still playing on his lips. I'm only pulled away when I hear another ping.

_"Quit staring, Isabella. Call me later and we can talk further details for this week."_

I giggle to myself and take note of his number.

Edward Cullen might not be so unattainable as I once thought.


End file.
